


Sore Winner

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [50]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Paintball, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Good game, ladies,” Kira said cheerfully, slinging her paintball gun off her shoulder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Winner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElasticElla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Allison/Braeden/Kira - paintball.

“Good game, ladies,” Kira said cheerfully, slinging her paintball gun off her shoulder. She was covered head to toe in bright pink, green, and orange splotches—even though her reflexes were great, she was no match for her huntress and mercenary girlfriends. “Celebratory group hug?”

“More than that,” Braeden said with a grin, scooping Kira up in her arms for a kiss. She set her on one of the hay-bale obstacles and stood between her legs to wipe a streak of paint of Kira’s cheek. “You deserve some TLC after we whooped your adorable ass like that.”

“None from me,” Allison said, raising her hands to ward off Kira’s reach. She tugged off her goggles and kept a fair distance away.

Kira and Braeden frowned—they knew Allison was competitive, but she was never a sore loser. Before they could respond, the guys rounded the corner, the guns and gear already checked back in.

“Way to go, Argent,” Stiles hollered.

“Braeden, I’m disappointed,” Derek said mildly, nodding to Braeden’s shirt. She looked down and swore when she saw Kira had smeared her paint-covered body all over her until she was just as colorful.

“You little _sneak_ ,” she said, tackling Kira into a hug.

“Amateur,” Allison remarked, joining her girlfriends after making sure the guys were fully aware of who the winner was.


End file.
